Welcome Back Buffy" Episode 6-4
by ClareBearStare
Summary: Buffy's back, and the demons and vampires have heard and are not happy about it. Meanwhile, Spike, distraught over Buffy still refusing to love him, does the impossible to retaliate.


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
"Welcome Back, Buffy" Episode 6-4  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Excerpt from the Gift. Buffy is beating Glory with the God-hammer.  
  
GLORY  
  
Stop it.  
  
BUFFY  
  
You're a God. Make it stop!  
  
(Swings the hammer again.)  
  
Cut to a few minutes later, Glory is laying on the floor bloody, and she morphs into Ben. Giles comes up and kneels down beside him.  
  
BEN  
  
She could've killed me.  
  
GILES  
  
No, she couldn't. She's a hero you see. She's not like us.  
  
BEN  
  
Us?  
  
Giles puts his hand over Ben's mouth, suffocating him. Then cut to later in the ep, up on the tower with Buffy and Dawn. Buffy is trying to drag Dawn away.  
  
DAWN  
  
Buffy, it started.  
  
The girls both look at the portals beginning to open. Cut to a few seconds later, Buffy is talking to Dawn, then she runs into the portal. Buffy voice- over.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawnie, listen to me, I love you. I will always love you.  
  
But this is the work that I have to do.  
  
Tell Giles I figured it out, and I'm okay.  
  
Give my love to my friends. You all have to take care of each other.  
  
You have to be strong. Be brave. Live. For me.  
  
Cut to en excerpt from "They Come Back Wrong." Glory emerges from her and Ben's grave.  
  
GLORY  
  
I'm alive! (Pauses.) And I'm so disgusting!  
  
Cut to a bit later in that episode, Glory tossing a shoe at the wall with a very weak throw. She turns around and peers at her minions, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
GLORY  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
Cut to a few minutes later, Ben tosses nail polish at the wall and it shatters forcefully.  
  
MINION #1  
  
It appears you have Glory's godly powers,  
  
Where she has your human ones!  
  
Cut to an excerpt from "Injustice." Dawn and Spike are in his crypt, reading from a book.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Reading.)  
  
It is said that in times of great injustice, one should summon  
  
an archangel. These deity's obligations are to correct the imbalance  
  
and right the wrongs done in the situation you call them for.  
  
Cut to later in the episode, Spike and Dawn are performing a ritual.  
  
SPIKE  
  
We cry to you for the Injustice.  
  
Tish nueve' et te domine.  
  
Bless us with a messenger.  
  
Cut to later in the episode, Wonder the Arch-Angel is at the magic shop with Giles, Spike, and a few others.  
  
WONDER  
  
I can't send Glory home. But I can't take pains to step around your  
  
Personal problems with her either. My job is to even the injustices  
  
Done to all. I will bring your Slayer back, make her reborn.  
  
But the Hellgod must get compensation as well.  
  
Cut to a scene later in the episode at Glory's apartment with Glory and Wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
WONDER  
  
There are many stipulations about what I will do for you and Ben.  
  
He was given a human life for you, and he has lived up  
  
to that responsibility. Firstly, I will separate the two of you.  
  
You will be given back your strength and speed.  
  
But you will not have the burden of needing to feed off of the human  
  
Brain. But Glorificus, understand me when I say that you will  
  
Truly be put to the test. What I am granting you, are your Godly strengths,  
  
minus the need to ever kill another human being as long as you exist here on earth.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Narrows her eyes suspiciously.)  
  
Good deal. Now, about my key and me getting home-  
  
WONDER  
  
(Holds up her hand.)  
  
Not so fast. (Pauses.) Both you and the Slayer will in a way  
  
Be granted a second chance at life. But Glorificus, if you cause harm  
  
To another human being as long as you live here on earth, I will terminate  
  
Not only this chance, but your existence.  
  
Cut to the end of the episode, Wonder is at Buffy's house and she blows power from the palm of her hand.  
  
WONDER  
  
I call upon the soul of the Slayer.  
  
As simple as that, Buffy suddenly manifests in front of Wonder with a totally exasperated look on her face. Her eyes bolt wide open in shock and confusion, and Wonder stares at her with an even expression.  
  
  
  
WONDER  
  
Welcome back, Slayer.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Re-open picking up directly where we left off in the Summer's house with Wonder and Buffy. Buffy is simply standing there, totally confused and exasperated looking while Wonder keeps her even, indifferent stance.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Where- where am I?  
  
(Winces as she shifts her weight.)  
  
  
  
WONDER  
  
You are in your room. Alive.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I, I don't understand. How did I-  
  
WONDER  
  
I brought you back. You were dead.  
  
Suddenly a horrified expression crosses Buffy's face and she looks down at her pained, bruised body. She slowly raises her gaze back up to Wonder.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I died. I was dead, to save my sister.  
  
WONDER  
  
(Her tone not changing.)  
  
Yes. You were. But I was called upon to bring you back.  
  
Buffy stumbles and her knees give way falling to the floor, but she doesn't make an effort to get up. Her face cracks and her entire body begins to shake as she starts to let out overwhelmed sobs. Wonder simply stares at her as if she simply doesn't understand this reaction.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
BUFFY OPENER  
  
Ext. Outside the Summer's house, Spike is lurking in the bushes chain- smoking. He keeps glancing up towards her bedroom window but he can't see anything, and it's apparent that he's very unnerved. He begins pacing back and forth nervously, and finally he tosses his half-smoked cigarette to the ground and stomps on it.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Muttering.)  
  
C'mon.. What's going on in there?  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike moves briskly towards the door and is about to burst inside when he hesitates, chickening out. He begins to pace back and forth in front of the door. Suddenly the knob slowly turns and the door slowly begins to open, and Spike stops dead in his tracks, the breath that he doesn't need caught in his throat. There she stands; glistening with tear-streaked cheeks and limp hair. She slowly raises her eyes to regard Spike with regret and loneliness. Spike shifts his weight carefully.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Buffy.  
  
She merely stands there, unblinking as if in a painful trance, and then as if appearing out of no where, Wonder comes up behind her and looks at Spike with an almost bored expression. She crosses her arms.  
  
WONDER  
  
She's a little dazed. Give it time.  
  
Spike furrows his brow slightly, shifting his gaze to Wonder with an uncertain expression as if surprised by her callus reaction. Wonder steps out in front of Buffy.  
  
WONDER  
  
My official work here is finished.  
  
I must be going now, but I will be keeping watch from a distance.  
  
They know what I have told them.  
  
Spike opens his mouth to respond, but Wonder doesn't seem to notice or care as she walks past him briskly. He watches her go with confusion on his face for a moment, and then turns his attention back to Buffy, his breath escaping him once more. She raises her sad eyes and begins to shiver.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm cold..  
  
Immediately Spike leaps out of his trance and takes off his coat, carefully approaching Buffy and wrapping it around her gently. Cautiously and gently, he rubs her arms with his hands.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Better?  
  
BUFFY  
  
I don't know..I don't feel good, I..  
  
Buffy's knees suddenly give in and she begins to fall, but Spike immediately grabs her had steadies here.  
  
SPIKE  
  
There now. Easy, Slayer.  
  
Gently, as if praying not to upset her, Spike gently lifts her up into his arms and carries her inside, setting her down on the empty living room floor. He strokes her pasty forehead lightly. Buffy looks at him but with unfocused eyes, as if seeing through him or mistaking him for someone else. They are both silent for a few moments.  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
You're gonna be alright.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Groggily.)  
  
Where's the light? I, I can't see it.  
  
I was supposed to follow..  
  
SPIKE  
  
Shh. Don't talk, luv. Just rest.  
  
Buffy closes her eyes and Spike strokes her forehead again, adjusting his legs underneath himself so he can stay glued to her side like he'd never leave it again.  
  
INT. Giles' house. The Scooby gang and Dawn are all in the living room, and Giles is in the kitchen pouring drinks. Everyone is silent and looking worried. Giles puts the glasses on a tray and carries them out, setting the tray down on the coffee table. Anya grabs somberly for a glass while the rest merely stare blankly ahead of them. A soft knock on the door makes everyone jump, and Giles' eyes shoot up with fear. Nervously, he glances back at the others and then begins to move towards the door, opening it with a trembling hand. When he sees who it is, his eyes narrow.  
  
GILES  
  
What do you want?  
  
WONDER  
  
My work is now done. I shall be leaving.  
  
Glorificus was rendered her compensation,  
  
And your Slayer is at home with the vampire.  
  
The Scooby gang all rises from their seats and simply stare ahead towards Giles and Wonder in fearful shock. She ignores all their stares.  
  
GILES  
  
Get out.  
  
WONDER  
  
(Nods curtly.)  
  
Learn to appreciate Justice.  
  
And respect those higher than you.  
  
GILES  
  
You are not higher than me.  
  
You interfere with the fabrics of life.  
  
Ignoring him, Wonder whirls around and begins to walk away. Helpless and desperate, Giles turns back to the Scooby gang, a dank expression on his face.  
  
GILES  
  
My god.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Looks at Anya, reaching out to hold her hand.)  
  
She's, back then.  
  
WILLOW  
  
With Spike.  
  
Suddenly Giles lunges towards the door in a rage.  
  
GILES  
  
I will not Bloody allow this!  
  
XANDER  
  
Whoa there. Are you sure we should-  
  
GILES  
  
We should have staked him long ago.  
  
Now he's caused chaos. This ends.  
  
Without another word Giles flings the door wide open and runs out. The rest of the gang look at each other helplessly for a moment, then all rush after him.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Giles, Wait!  
  
Giles ignores her and continues to force ahead towards the Summer's house.  
  
WILLOW  
  
We don't know what's going on! We can't just barge-  
  
Taking his keys out of his pocket Giles changes coarse and rushes back towards his beat-up car, hurrying inside. The Scooby gang rushes after him again.  
  
XANDER  
  
GILES!  
  
Giles ignores them and turns the key in the ignition, ramming his car into drive and speeding out onto the street. The Scooby gang begins to chase the car but it leaves them in the dust. Dawn helplessly turns back to the others.  
  
DAWN  
  
(In tears.)  
  
What's he doing to Buffy?  
  
TARA  
  
(Turns to Dawn, trying to remain calm.)  
  
I'm sure he's just, making sure she's okay..  
  
ANYA  
  
No. He's just going to kill Spike.  
  
He looked pretty angry.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Turns to Anya.)  
  
An...  
  
DAWN  
  
(Sniffling.)  
  
Is Buffy going to be okay?  
  
WILLOW  
  
We're going there, Now.  
  
Willow begins to walk down the road swiftly, but Dawn suddenly rushes forward and tugs on her arm like a frightened child.  
  
DAWN  
  
Wait! (Pauses.) I'm scared!  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
There's nothing to be scared of, Dawnie.  
  
Everything will be okay.. (Lacking conviction.)  
  
WILLOW  
  
She's right. The only thing we have to be scared of is Giles and Spike.  
  
Willow turns back around and starts heading towards the Summers house, the rest following suit in fear and anticipation.  
  
INT. Back in the Summers house, where we left off with Spike and Buffy. Buffy appears to be sleeping, and Spike is staring at her gently with love, compassion and gratefulness in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
You came back to me, Slayer.  
  
I don't care anymore if you never love me.  
  
Just to be near you, is enough.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Shifts her weight in her sleep.)  
  
White..I can't see it. . I can't see the light..  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Strokes her forehead again.)  
  
Shh. You don't need it. You don't need the light.  
  
You have life.  
  
Suddenly the door bursts open and enraged Giles rushes inside, setting his eyes directly on Spike.  
  
GILES  
  
Get away from her!  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Nearly leaps out of his skin.)  
  
Giles! Don't wake-  
  
Buffy's eyes open and startled, she leans back on her elbows to lift herself up into a sitting position.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Groggily.)  
  
Wha- where...  
  
Giles rushes over to Buffy but at the last second hesitates, as if afraid to touch her, afraid she wasn't actually real.  
  
GILES  
  
(Softly.) Buffy? Can you hear me?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Blinks.) Giles? How can you be- are you dead?  
  
Giles shoots Spike a helpless and angry glare and then turns his attention back to Buffy.  
  
GILES  
  
No, no Buffy I'm not dead.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I, I don't understand.  
  
GILES  
  
(Happiness takes over his expression.)  
  
You're, your truly alright? Buffy..  
  
Gently as if he was still afraid to hurt her, Giles leans forward and gently embraces her. Unsure of what do to, Buffy hugs him back. Spike watches the two of them as sadness flashes across his face and a hint of jealousy. He hears something towards the door and turns to see the Scooby gang standing outside, watching in shock.  
  
XANDER  
  
(To himself.)  
  
This, this isn't happening.  
  
Buffy slowly pulls away from the hug and looks at Giles with confusion.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I saw it, Giles. I saw the light.  
  
GILES  
  
(Strokes her hair.)  
  
I know, Buffy. I know. It's alright. You'll be alright.  
  
Slowly, the Scooby gang steps inside almost afraid to look at her. Dawn is the last behind them, but she makes her cautious approach and steps forward so Buffy can see her. Buffy tilts her head.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawnie?  
  
Hearing Buffy say her name, the fear rushes out of Dawn and she rusn forward and buries herself in Buffy's arms. Both of the girls burst out in sudden tears, embracing each other with ferocity. Spike gulps sadly and slowly rises to his feet, hanging his head.  
  
SPIKE  
  
You don't need me. I'll go.  
  
Giles ignores him, seeming to forget that only moments ago he was set on killing him, and Spike drags his feet forward past Buffy and Dawn, past Giles, past the Scooby gang and out the door. We follow Spike as he reaches into his coat and pulls out his pack of smokes, lighting his last one and leaving the pack on the ground. He begins to walk down the street, never once raising his eyes or head. Suddenly there are quiet footsteps all around him, and when he looks up seemingly out of nowhere he is surrounded by a fairly large gang of demons and vampires. A particularly ugly demon steps forward.  
  
DEMON  
  
Spike. The vampire gone all traitor.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Glares.) This really isn't a good time.  
  
DEMON  
  
We heard something about you.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sarcastically.) Yeah?  
  
DEMON  
  
I heard you brought the Slayer back.  
  
SPIKE  
  
What's it to you, Poof-dah?  
  
  
  
DEMON  
  
This town has been prospering since she died!  
  
We've grown our ranks, banned together and had our share of goodies!  
  
A vampire, presumably a respected one, steps forward and joins the demon.  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
We vowed to never let another Slayer interfere with our food.  
  
We'll keep that promise. By the time we finish with her,  
  
She'll be in so many pieces that there'll be no way you'll ever  
  
Be able to put her back together.  
  
Spike's face becomes dark and filled with fear, and the vampires and demons start to advance on him.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
INT. Glory's apartment. Glory is sitting at her vanity painting her nails, while her minions stand about with uncertainty, apparently having no specific orders for the time being. Glory looks up into the mirror with sad eyes, almost seeing through the mirror, seeing through her reflection and sadly seeing something else.  
  
GLORY  
  
I don't like my hair.  
  
Glory's favorite minion turns around and eyes her warily.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Perhaps you would like a different color?  
  
I can make an appointment for you at the local salon-  
  
GLORY  
  
No. Never mind. I changed my mind.  
  
(Continues to frown at her reflection.)  
  
MINION #1  
  
Can I get you anything, O' Splendid, Shiny One?  
  
GLORY  
  
No. I think.. I think I'm going to go for a walk.  
  
The minions all look at each other uneasily. Never before has Glory wanted to go for a walk. Glory sighs and gets off the vanity bench, brushing off her dress.  
  
GLORY  
  
Don't follow me.  
  
Without another word, Glory stalks out of her apartment leaving confused and frazzled minions behind her. The minions all look towards one another.  
  
MINION #1  
  
I believe the Great One is a bit upset.  
  
MINION #3  
  
(Sarcastically.)  
  
Wonderful observation, Flank!  
  
FLANK AKA MINION #1  
  
Don't mock me, this is quite serious!  
  
Our Great Goddess must return home!  
  
We must find a way to get her there!  
  
MINION #3  
  
Oh it's useless! She could have had her key,  
  
But that had to be messed up.  
  
Flank rushes forward and grabs Minion #3 by the scruff of his shirt angrily.  
  
FLANK  
  
Don't you dare talk about the Great One that way!  
  
We WILL get her home! She WILL return to her seat of Glory!  
  
The minions all exchange a worried glance. They loved their God and wanted nothing more than to get her home safely, but they all knew that without the key, finding another way would be very difficult. And now she was restricted even more than before in this world. They are genuinely worried.  
  
EXT. Glory walking down a Sunnydale street at a fairly brisk pace, a dissatisfied and frustrated look on her face. She pauses and narrows her keen eyes, observing a scene a slight distance in front of her. Demons and vampires all huddled in a group, taking turns harassing the familiar blonde vampire Glory once had fun torturing. She sighed with annoyance and strutted towards the group.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Yelling.)  
  
Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
The group of demons and vampires pause, and most of them peer at Glory with amused looks on their faces. One of the demons shifts his weight towards her.  
  
DEMON  
  
Get out of here Lady, unless you want some of the action.  
  
(Snickers.)  
  
GLORY  
  
That's my vampire you guys are beating up.  
  
Get lost, slimy.  
  
The group stops beating on Spike for a few moments and turn towards Glory, vampires practically drooling at the mouth while the demons simply look amused.  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
No. She wants to stay, my stomach's growling.  
  
I have no problem with that.  
  
The vampire begins to approach Glory, then rushes her and swift as a cat, Glory shoots out her arm catching the vampire squarely in the chest and sending him flying backwards. She smiles.  
  
GLORY  
  
You don't qualify as a human.  
  
Seeming to temporarily forget Spike, the band of demons and vamps look at each other and rush Glory, and she has no problem fighting off the hoard of them with a few arm swings and kicks. They all surround her looking surprised and anxious, and Spike lifts up his head with bulging eyes.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
Get lost all of you, or I'll sell your heads to a Satanist group!  
  
The vampires and demons sneer at her, but they back off. Spike looks relieved in the background, and after shooting both Glory and Spike angry, vengeful glares, they flee. Now it is just Spike and Glory on the street. Spike takes a frightened breath and looks like he's about to try and make a run for it.  
  
GLORY  
  
Oh don't even think about it. I could catch up with you in half a sec.  
  
SPIKE  
  
W-What do you want? To kill me? Go ahead.  
  
(Hangs his head.)  
  
GLORY  
  
(Furrows her brow.)  
  
Kill you? Haven't you learned by now that there are  
  
things worse than death?  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Eyes widen with fear.)  
  
So what, are you just going to bore me instead?  
  
GLORY  
  
You know, I could have just left those idiots there to  
  
Beat you to a bloody pulp.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sarcastically.)  
  
Oh, how generous of you to decide to do it yourself instead.  
  
Glory rushes forward in warp speed and uppercuts Spike's jaw, sending him flying backwards off the street into a tree. He slumps against it with a sickening thud and just sits there looking dazed.  
  
SPIKE  
  
See?  
  
Glory rushes towards him apparently attempting to throttle him again, but he quickly raises his leg and sweeps her off of her feet. She falls quickly and shoots him an evil glare.  
  
GLORY  
  
You're gonna wish-  
  
Suddenly Spike grabs her shoulders and pulls her towards him, smothering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Glory's eyes bulge with total shock and for a moment she doesn't do anything. Finally regaining her composure she roughly shoves Spike away from her.  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh, what the HELL are you doing?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Breathing heavily, obviously surprised at his own actions.)  
  
Damned if I know, Hellbitch.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Wipes off her mouth.)  
  
Ugh, vampires! You're disgusting.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Grins sarcastically.)  
  
Disgusting, eh? I didn't feel you complaining a moment ago.  
  
Both vampire and Hellgod simply sit there in silence for a moment, in total shock of what just happened. Finally Glory scrambles to her feet.  
  
GLORY  
  
You know what vamp? You're not even worth it.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Laughs wryly.)  
  
Not worth it, eh? So you're not gonna kill me?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Grimaces.)  
  
Get OUT of my sight! NOW!  
  
Spike hesitates for a moment, then curls up his legs and stands up. Giving Glory one last reproachful look, he scurries off into the darkness leaving Glory standing there in her own confusion.  
  
INT. Back at the Summers house, everyone is sitting on the living room floor with Buffy. It appears dark and empty, still remaining a solemn reminder of everyone who had lived there and died even though Buffy is sitting there alive. No one is talking, as if words alone could break the delicate condition they all were trapped in. Dawn is resting her head softly on Buffy's shoulders, eyes closed almost as if she were asleep but she wasn't. The expression on Buffy's face was worn, like she had lived thousands of years and didn't have the energy to do it anymore but only to sit defeated and alone. Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander and Giles are all gazing at her with concern and fear.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Daring to break the delicate silence.)  
  
Buffy, are you, hungry? I could get food.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Slowly turns her head and blinks.)  
  
I'm not hungry.  
  
WILLOW  
  
You should probably, eat something.  
  
GILES  
  
(Scratches his head.)  
  
Yes, it's probably important you get some food in you.  
  
Buffy doesn't say anything, but Xander slowly ambles to his feet.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Chinese take-out? I could make a run.  
  
Suddenly becoming animated, Anya leaps to her feet.  
  
ANYA  
  
I'll go with you. We'll bring it back here.  
  
With fortune cookies!  
  
No one responds, but Giles curtly nods to both Xander and Anya. They both stare back at the rest of them for a moment, and then exit. Willow slightly frowns while Giles just looks exhausted.  
  
EXT. Outside the Summers house, Xander and Anya are walking down the street.  
  
XANDER  
  
I just, I can't believe this. This can't be real.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.)  
  
She was barely talking. Is she even in there?  
  
And what happened to her body? Is it still buried and does she have a new one?  
  
XANDER  
  
(Looks disturbed.)  
  
I don't know.  
  
Suddenly Xander tosses his hand over Anya's mouth and whisks her to the side near the bushes, his eyes bulging in fear.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Surprised.)  
  
Mmf!  
  
Releasing Anya Xander points towards a tree, where they both see Glory standing about. Anya calms down in understanding. They both remain silent and simply stare at her in fear, observing. Glory shifts her weight looking around as if she hears something, and Xander and Anya freeze, both too frightened to make a sound. A few moments pass, and Glory relaxes and then gathers herself and begins to walk away. Xander and Anya remain still until they are sure that Glory is long gone, and they both let out a sigh of relief. Anya turns to Xander.  
  
ANYA  
  
This isn't good.  
  
XANDER  
  
Yeah. At least she headed the other direction, away  
  
from Buffy's house.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Nods solemnly.)  
  
Yeah. But what are we going to do?  
  
XANDER  
  
(Sighs.) I think Giles was right.  
  
We can't fight her like this. And we can't risk her going  
  
after Buffy and Dawn again. I hate to say it but I think we  
  
should research another way to send her far away from us and our dimension.  
  
ANYA  
  
Are we going to tell Buffy?  
  
XANDER  
  
An, did you see her?  
  
She's going to have a hard enough time dealing with everything without  
  
adding on Glory being back. I think for now it's something we need  
  
to keep to ourselves.  
  
Anya nods and they both make their way back on to the street.  
  
INT. Some sort of hideout, packed full of vampires and demons. It appears they're having a meeting. The main demon we saw earlier confronting Spike and Glory stands in front of the crowd and they all quiet down.  
  
DEMON  
  
It is now confirmed that the Slayer is back.  
  
The blonde traitorous vampire is responsible,  
  
And now some other woman is meddling in our business!  
  
This is our town, and we will fight to keep it! We will kill the vampire,  
  
invicerate the Slayer, and anyone who gets in our way will be next!  
  
Now WHO'S WITH ME?  
  
The crowd roars, and a bunch of clenched fists are raised in the air. The demon smiles triumphantly. The head vampire we also saw earlier steps up and stands next to the demon, and the crowd quiets again.  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
We must develop a plan!  
  
We will never again be overtaken by a Slayer or anyone else!  
  
Now is time for us to put our differences behind us, ban together  
  
and take this town by force!  
  
The crowd again cheers, raising up their fists and for the first time, vampires and many different demon species seem at peace, brought together by a common agenda.  
  
INT. Back at the Summers house, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Willow and Tara as we left them. Dawn sighs and finally lifts her head, smiling softly at Buffy.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm really glad you're back.  
  
For the first time since she's been back, Buffy smiles. She slowly raises a trembling hand to tuck a strand of Dawn's hair behind her ear. Willow, Tara and Giles' eyes all widen, surprised yet relived at her loving action. Maybe the Buffy they knew and loved was in there after all, and if she was they knew she'd have the strength to get through this along with their devoted love and support.  
  
BUFFY  
  
D-Dawn, you're okay.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks confused, but regains her composure.)  
  
Yeah, I am. (Pauses.) You saved my life.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Tilts her head.)  
  
Looks like you saved mine too.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(Nervously joking.)  
  
Guess we're even then, huh.  
  
Dawn leans forward carefully and Buffy opens her arms, closing them around Dawn protectively and with hints of gratitude. Dawn returns the hug just as fiercely. Willow and Tara exchange a glance of relief and Giles grins like a silly child who just found his previously lost favorite toy. Buffy and Dawn slowly let go of their embrace.  
  
WILLOW  
  
How, how are you feeling?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Blinks.) Starting to get clearer.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Buffy, are you all right?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks at Giles.)  
  
I, I think so. I don't know.  
  
WILLOW  
  
You look good. I mean, like you're okay.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks down.)  
  
Okay. I may not know a lot, but I know  
  
I definitely don't look good.  
  
Dawn softly laughs, and everyone else's facial expressions become more relaxed. There was the light sarcasm in her tone that they were used to hearing. They would give her time. She'd be okay.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'd borrow you my hairbrush, but it's kind of, not here.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Smiles lightly.)  
  
That's okay.  
  
Buffy's eyes scan her surroundings with interest for the first time since she'd been back, and suddenly she looks up at Giles.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Giles, where's our things?  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks down.)  
  
They're um, mostly in storage.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Gulps, sounding hurt.)  
  
You put our things in storage?  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn, moved in with me.  
  
BUFFY  
  
What about the house?  
  
I mean.  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks ashamed.)  
  
I was going to put it up for sale.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Sale? Giles, this is Our house. Mom Dawn and me.  
  
You were going to.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Hey, it's okay. You're back now and- and Dawn can move back home.  
  
Right? I mean you're her true guardian now.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Shivers.)  
  
Why is it so cold in here?  
  
Willow, Tara and Giles exchange a concerned look; Buffy's still wearing the jacket Spike put on her plus her clothes. She shouldn't be cold at all.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Maybe, you're body just needs to get itself back on track is all.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Is this my body? Is this even me?  
  
Willow, Tara and Giles exchange another glance. None of them knew exactly what Wonder had done or how she had done it.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Buffy, listen to me. You are you. No matter what happened.  
  
BUFFY  
  
What do you mean?  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks down.)  
  
An archangel brought you back. We're not sure exactly how.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Eyes bulge, but she tries to remain calm.)  
  
Oh.  
  
The door opens and Xander and Anya re-enter, trying to look all calm and collected. Both of them have their hands full of little white Chinese take- out boxes.  
  
ANYA  
  
Anyone for chow-main?  
  
EXT. Glory is strutting down the street in an angry, confused huff. A few moments later we see her entering her flat, switch to INT. Glory's minions all rush up to surround but hesitate a safe distance away.  
  
FLANK  
  
Welcome back, O' so Soft one!  
  
MINION #3  
  
How may we best serve you?  
  
Mumosa? Bubble bath?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Rolls her eyes.)  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
FLANK  
  
If I may, (Cringes.) Great One,  
  
We were, concerned.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Furrows her brow.)  
  
Concerned?  
  
The minions exchange a frightened look, as if regretting the fact that Flank dared to bring up what one of them saw.  
  
FLANK  
  
Y, yes, Your most Creamy, Porcelain One.  
  
We were concerned for you, so, I followed you and,  
  
The Vampire.  
  
Swiftly, Glory swings her arm back and catches Flank clearly in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. He hits the wall with a 'thud.'  
  
GLORY  
  
Don't ever follow me again without my permission!  
  
  
  
FLANK  
  
(Pulls himself into a sitting position against the wall.)  
  
Yes, Great One. Never again. But-  
  
GLORY  
  
No buts. Unless you want your head to be on a totem pole!  
  
FLANK  
  
Forgive me, again, O' Gracious One.  
  
Waving her hand, Glory blows him off and goes to sit at her vanity, tossing a box full of different nail polishes on the desk.  
  
MINION #3  
  
Would you like us do paint your nails for you?  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh, no. You'll get, scabs on them.  
  
Two minions clumsily help Flank to his feet, while Minion #3 tilts his head.  
  
MINION #3  
  
The Slayer.  
  
GLORY  
  
Ugh, I KNOW! She's back! Leave it alone!  
  
MINION #3  
  
The news is that the Vampire did it.  
  
GLORY  
  
The vampire. That just figures!  
  
I don't get it! Why would a vampire have the  
  
hots for a Slayer? That's so unnatural!  
  
MINION #3  
  
You can't hurt the Slayer-  
  
GLORY  
  
Shut UP!  
  
MINION #3  
  
But, there's another way.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Raises a brow.)  
  
What. other way?  
  
MINION #3  
  
Well, you can hurt her. by seducing her vampire.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Pauses, her eyes lighting up in a mischievous twinkle.)  
  
Seduce the vamp. (Smiles.) I never tire of seeing Mousy in pain!  
  
Close-ups on Glory's face as the corners of her mouth turn upward in a twisted vengeful smile, then fade to black.  
  
INT. Back in Buffy's house, she's hoarding all the chow-main while the rest of the Scooby gang watches in fascination.  
  
XANDER  
  
Whoa Buff, take it easy or that Chinese will  
  
Make you sick!  
  
BUFFY  
  
I, I can't help it! I'm so, hungry!  
  
(Chows some more.)  
  
GILES  
  
(Scratches his head, looks at Buffy and Dawn.)  
  
Um, I think it would be wise for the both of you to  
  
Spend the night at my place until we can, (Pauses.)  
  
Figure out what we're going to do.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Eyes darken with apprehension.)  
  
Do?  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
I only meant, it's not important.  
  
Just for tonight, you're both coming with me.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Eyes him suspiciously, looks at Dawn.)  
  
Okay?  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(Nods.)  
  
Yeah. It's fine; we'll go to Giles.  
  
Wrapping up the Chinese takeout session, the Scooby gang begins to rise to their feet and clean up. Giles and Dawn help Buffy scramble to her feet.  
  
GILES  
  
Shall we then?  
  
The Scooby-gang begins to head out.  
  
INT. Late at night, Spike's crypt. Spike is sitting on his recliner channel surfing, looking very depressed and confused. You can hear Jerry Springer in the background.  
  
JERRY O.C.  
  
I think what we learned here today is that no matter  
  
How much you love someone, some relationships  
  
Are just doomed to never work out due to certain differences  
  
That can't be changed. The trick is, to look past the negative  
  
And focus on the positive. They can always remain friends.  
  
Until next time, take care of yourselves, and each other.  
  
Annoyed, Spike flips the TV off and throws the remote control against the wall. Someone knocks on the door of his crypt.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Dully.)  
  
What do you want?  
  
The crypt door slowly opens inch by inch, and Spike raises his eyes until a figure emerges from outside. It's Glory, wearing a tight black dress. She walks in slowly and leans against the wall, twirling a curl over her index finger and smiling coyly.  
  
GLORY  
  
Hi there, Precious.  
  
Spike's jaw drops in total shock. Glory grins maliciously, biting her lower lip.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Finally regaining his composure.)  
  
You know what, if you want to kill me, do it.  
  
(Sighs.) No reason I should keep on living.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tilts her head.)  
  
You're not living. You're a vampire.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Yeah. Good observation, Sherlock.  
  
Glory stands up straight and begins to walk towards Spike, swaying her hips seductively. Frightened, Spike gets off the couch and takes a few steps backwards eyeing her. Glory pauses.  
  
GLORY  
  
What's the matter, Vamp? Scared?  
  
SPIKE  
  
Well, yeah that's the general idea  
  
With Hellgods now, isn't it?  
  
GLORY  
  
I didn't come here to kill you.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Tilts his head slowly.)  
  
Then why did you come here?  
  
Sighing, Glory sits down on the couch crossing her legs, then turns her gaze back on Spike.  
  
GLORY  
  
Y'know, you mortals are kinda funny. Walking around  
  
Pretending to have all these feelings for each other and all this  
  
Emotional baggage, but yet you can't seem to empathize with My plight?  
  
I'm all alone here on earth! I don't have anyone to talk to  
  
Or anyone to care. And everyone just has fun making me out to  
  
Be the bad guy! All I wanted was to go home. Is that so bad?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sarcastically.)  
  
Well now that you put it that way, I guess you are the victim here.  
  
Sighing and obviously trying to keep her patience, Glory slowly stands up from the couch and sways over to Spike, who nervously backs up until he finds himself stuck against the wall. Smiling lightly Glory steps up so she's barely inches away from his face.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
It's lonely having no one to comfort me.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Ever consider getting a puppy?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Smiles, brings her face closer to his.)  
  
All work and no play. And that's no fun at all!  
  
Spike narrows his eyes, staring at Glory intently as if trying to figure out weather to ravage her or to run for his life.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Did you know that after mating, a praying mantis female  
  
Bites off the male's head?  
  
GLORY  
  
Then you'd better Pray.  
  
Glory tilts her head up kissing his chin softly and Spike gulps, desperately trying to resist but loosing the battle. She raises her head again and gently kisses his lips, and he hesitates for a moment and then explodes. Roughly, Spike grabs the curls on the back of her head and yanks her head forward, passionately kissing her. He reaches his other arm around her waist and her knees sink, bringing them both to the floor. Spike breaks the kiss and begins to trail his lips down her neck and his hand firmly to her waist, but suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Spike spies the mannequin head that he made to look like Buffy on the floor a few feet away from him. He pauses and leans upward, breathing heavy and avoiding Glory's eyes. She looks up at him aggravated.  
  
GLORY  
  
What's the matter Precious?  
  
Like a bolt of lightening, Spike suddenly leaps back and away from her scrambling to his feet.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tilts her head.)  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Looks away.)  
  
I am not precious to you.  
  
Anger flashes in Glory's eyes and she props herself up on her elbows, glaring at him. Suddenly she leaps to her feet and rushes Spike, smacking him hard across the face and sending him into the wall. Spike laughs wryly and stands up, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
SPIKE  
  
See?  
  
Glory raises her fist back about to hit him again when the crypt door suddenly bursts open and vampires and demons come pouring in. Glory and Spike just stand there stunned in momentary shock, and one of the demons rushes Glory with an electric zapper while two vampires go after Spike. Glory raises her foot to kick the demon back, but he gets to her first and sends electricity flying throughout her body. She momentarily convulses, her eyes going blank before slumping to the floor while the vampires grab Spike's arms. He struggles but to no avail. The demon angrily kicks at Glory's limp body and then looks up at Spike.  
  
DEMON  
  
You, your lover and the Slayer are in for a rude awakening.  
  
Spike's eyes bulge in fear. Fade to black.  
  
INT. The next morning at Giles' house. The curtains in the living room are drawn but the sunlight still peaks through the corners, lighting up the room. Buffy is snuggled on the couch wrapped up tightly in a blanket; her eyes squeezed shut in an apparent nightmare. She twitches.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Let me go! I can't go yet! DAWN!  
  
Dawn, run! Get. get away.  
  
Dawn's head lifts from her campout on the ground, looking at Buffy worriedly. She sheds her blanket and sits up on her knees, shaking Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Buffy, wake up. Wake up!  
  
Buffy shifts her weight, her dream holding her captive as Dawn continues to shake her.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Wake UP!  
  
Finally Buffy stirs, awakening from her sleep and looking at Dawn with alarm.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawn!  
  
Buffy surges forward embracing Dawn with overwhelming gratitude, who hugs her back a bit surprised.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Oh god Dawnie, I thought I lost you.  
  
DAWN  
  
It's okay, I'm right here, I'm okay.  
  
The girls hug for a few more seconds and then slowly pull away, staring at each other with a mixture of gratitude and concern.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Apprehensively.)  
  
What were you dreaming about?  
  
BUFFY  
  
It was, Glory was bleeding you and they were holding me  
  
Back. And I couldn't, I couldn't get to you.  
  
DAWN  
  
Buffy, (Pauses.) You did get to me.  
  
You saved me. Remember?  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks away.)  
  
Yeah. I remember.  
  
Shuffling is heard in the background and soon we see Giles descending down the stairs in pajamas and a nightcap. The corners of Buffy's mouth turn up, she's obviously trying not to laugh.  
  
BUFFY  
  
It's not Christmas morning, is it?  
  
GILES  
  
Pardon? Oh! No, I often wear a nightcap to bed, I.  
  
Dawn suddenly bursts out giggling and then Buffy follows suit. Giles smiles, obviously happy that Buffy seems to be adjusting so quickly.  
  
GILES  
  
Is anyone hungry? I bought a waffle iron not long ago!  
  
Giles goes into the kitchen and opens a drawer, pulling out a spatula. He holds it up and smiles, and Buffy and Dawn exchange a look of 'Classic Giles amusement.'  
  
EXT. Willow and Tara are taking a walk, ambling slowly down the street hand- in-hand.  
  
TARA  
  
(Looks up, squinting.)  
  
It's bright out today.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Yeah, it is. Maybe the sun thinks it's finally okay to shine.  
  
TARA  
  
Spike seemed, upset yesterday.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Sarcastically.)  
  
Oh wait while I cry a river for him.  
  
TARA  
  
(Quietly.)  
  
He did love her enough to bring her back.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Frowns.)  
  
I don't know what to think. I mean she's my best friend.  
  
And of coarse I'll try to make her feel at home.  
  
But, I just don't know if I can ever personally call it 'right.'  
  
Tara looks at Willow with concern, knowing that if Buffy's best friend wasn't okay with the situation, Buffy would probably feel it. And that wasn't a good thing.  
  
INT. Xander's apartment. Xander and Anya are in bed appearing to be lightly asleep and Anya slowly blinks and rises. Reaching for her pants on the floor she slips them on and runs her fingers through her slightly tousled hair. Leaning over, she kisses Xander lightly on the cheek.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(Quietly.)  
  
I've got to go to work.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(Mumbles.) Mhm.  
  
Anya slips on her tennis shoes and leaves the apartment.  
  
EXT. Anya is walking down the street of Sunnydale when suddenly a distance in front of her a non-human looking creature runs across the street in front of her disappearing into the bushes. Anya pauses and narrows her eyes, unused to seeing demons walking around in the daytime. That just wasn't normal. She changes the coarse of her walking and veers quietly towards the bush where he disappeared behind, cautiously peeking through it. The demon is way ahead of her barely seen as a dot, but running down a side road. Anya carefully straightens up and glances around herself quickly before climbing through the bush herself and rushing down the side road.  
  
Cut to a few moments later, Anya slowly approaches an old warehouse. Her eyes widen slightly as she assumes that's where the demon must have disappeared into, and after glancing around, she cautiously approaches and leans up on her toes, peering through the window. Squinting, all she can see at first is a mass of vampires and demons, but a few move aside and she sees Spike chained to the wall, and Glory, apparently unconscious, locked in some soft of glass cage and also chained up.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Quietly and sarcastically.)  
  
Yeah, that'll hold her.  
  
INT. The warehouse. The vampires and demons gather around, peering at Spike with amusement and at Glory with apprehension.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(To a slimy demon.)  
  
Look here snot-boy, you don't get it.  
  
When that girl wakes up, all of you are going to be in  
  
For a world of pain!  
  
DEMON  
  
(Sneering.)  
  
The little girl can't be all that tough, what with  
  
her chained like that, and bullet proof glass around her!  
  
SPIKE  
  
You're not getting this!  
  
That's the Hellgod! You really think glass  
  
Is gonna hold her?  
  
  
  
DEMON  
  
You think you can fool me?  
  
The Hellgod is dead.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Yeah. Just as dead as the Slayer you're trying to  
  
Kill for the second time.  
  
The demon pauses and looks out into the crowd momentarily, as if wondering if the vampire might be right after all. But soon he shrugs that idea off.  
  
DEMON  
  
Don't think you're fooling us, Vamp.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Fine. You'll soon find out for yourself then.  
  
Spike looks over at Glory with hope in his eyes, hope that she'll soon wake up and give these demons something serious to cry about.  
  
INT. The magic shop, Giles is at the cash register and Buffy and Dawn are sitting at the round table.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(To Dawn.)  
  
I can't believe we're letting you skip school today.  
  
You really can't afford to miss any more classes.  
  
DAWN  
  
Hey, it's not every day. But today is special.  
  
Suddenly Anya bursts through the door, breathing heavy as if she'd just been running.  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks up.)  
  
You're late, Anya.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Demons and vampires. A ton of them.  
  
They're gathered in this empty warehouse thing  
  
with Spike and Glory as their captives.  
  
Suddenly Buffy's eyebrows shoot up in alarm, seeing as how she wasn't told about not only the details of her own return, but nothing about Glory's.  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Excuse me, what did you just say?  
  
Anya looks at Giles and bites her bottom lip in a silent "Oops?" Giles narrows his eyes uncomfortably and removes his glasses, slowly walking over to the table.  
  
GILES  
  
Buffy, there are some things that we haven't quite told you yet.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Very frightened.)  
  
What about Glory? Giles, tell me!  
  
Dawn, Giles and Anya all exchange and apprehensive look, and Giles sighs resting his fists down on the table.  
  
GILES  
  
After, that night, Glory's minions performed a resurrection spell  
  
to bring Glory and Ben back. It was successful, but when Spike  
  
summoned the archangel to assist in, your return, she also did a few  
  
things for Glory.  
  
Buffy's face begins to turn white, and protectively Dawn drapes an arm over her sister.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Frantically.)  
  
But, she can't hurt Dawn anymore, right?  
  
I mean the time for her to open the portal is passed.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs heavily.)  
  
There's more.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Reaches to the side and grips Dawn's hand.)  
  
More?  
  
GILES  
  
There are stipulations. If Glory hurts you or us,  
  
Her life will be taken away.  
  
BUFFY  
  
So, that's a good thing, right?  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Softly, regretfully.)  
  
To counter that, if you hurt Glory,  
  
your life will be taken away as well.  
  
Buffy takes a deep breath and lowers her head into her hands.  
  
GILES  
  
(Lightly puts a hand over her shoulder.)  
  
Easy.  
  
DAWN  
  
Buffy it's okay, I think she won't go near us.  
  
BUFFY  
  
But she can still hurt other people.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.)  
  
Buffy, you might not like what I'm about to say,  
  
But it's the only sensible thing we could come up with.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Slowly raises her head.)  
  
What is it.  
  
GILES  
  
Glory's method of getting home, was to open the  
  
Portals between our dimension and hers, along with every other  
  
Portal there is. Her method failed. Here on earth she has no place,  
  
And there's no stopping her. The only way we can deal with this safely,  
  
is to find a way to send her home.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Did I hear you right? 'Cause it sounded like you said we  
  
Were going to help Glory go home!  
  
GILES  
  
Buffy, stay calm. It might be the only sensible plan,  
  
The only way all of us can continue safely with our lives.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks pale.)  
  
Don't say anymore  
  
(Pauses.) I need some water.  
  
GILES  
  
(Turns to Anya.)  
  
Anya, there's water in the little fridge in the back.  
  
Looking slightly embarrassed, Anya scurries off to the back of the store, emerging a few moments later with a bottle of Evian. Buffy takes it, unscrewing the cap and slugs down a few gulps before pausing again.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Looks at Anya.)  
  
Hold up. What did you say again?  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh, about the warehouse. They have Spike and Glory.  
  
And I think they're organizing some kind of massive attack.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Attack? On who?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Looks away.)  
  
They mentioned the Slayer.  
  
Buffy lowers her head to her hands again.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I die. And still I can't get a break.  
  
You should have left me dead.  
  
You'd all be safer.  
  
DAWN  
  
Buffy, no! Don't say that!  
  
Dawn looks pleadingly over at Giles, who only frowns with worry.  
  
INT. Back at the warehouse. All the vampires are still inside, but most of the demons appear to have left. The vampires are mostly just sitting around, a few are playing cards while others are simply chatting or looking over at Spike and laughing. Pan over to Glory who is still laying face-down unconscious, but she slowly begins to twitch. Spike looks over her way in anticipation, and she brings her arms up to prop herself into a sitting position looking around in confusion.  
  
GLORY  
  
(To no one in particular.)  
  
Where the hell am I?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Smiles wryly.)  
  
Trapped, Pet. Why don't you do your little Godly  
  
Thing and burst the hell out of there, oh and kill those demons while  
  
You're at it?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Peers at Spike.)  
  
What's in it for you, Precious?  
  
SPIKE  
  
Freedom, you dumb bint!  
  
Spike yanks his arms making the chains rattle, which catches the attention of a big, hefty vampire. Grinning, he ambles over to Spike menacingly.  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Oh yeah, I've heard about you.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Yeah, I've heard of you too. What was it?  
  
Something about a massive head?  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
I'd watch your mouth. Sooner or later,  
  
It'll get ripped off.  
  
GLORY  
  
Hey!  
  
The vampire slowly turns and feasts his eyes upon Glory hungrily. Turning his attention away from Spike he walks over to the glass. Spike looks relieved.  
  
  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Well if it isn't the mystery-chick.  
  
Heard you were tough. But guess what? I'm tougher.  
  
They said to leave you alone, but my stomach's been growling  
  
For a good meal. And guess what? You're it.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Grimaces.)  
  
Meal? You're gonna eat me? Okay!  
  
The vampire goes over to the glass, and quick as she can Glory kicks upwards, shattering the glass to pieces. A surprised look crosses the vampire's face.  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Hey, how did you do-  
  
Moving with ease, Glory reaches her arm around his head, yanking it off. His head and body fall to the ground separately, a shocked look remains on his face until they both turn to dust. The other vampires turn their attention on Glory but seem hesitant to move forward. Glory whips her curls around.  
  
GLORY  
  
The rest of you got a death wish too?  
  
C'mon then.  
  
None of them make a move forward, and Spike turns to Glory helplessly.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Hey, how bout untying me here?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Smiles with amusement.)  
  
Sorry Precious, I have more important things to take care of.  
  
Like say, me!  
  
Without another word, Glory god-rushes to the door and out of it, leaving a still tied up Spike and a hoard of vampires and demons behind her. They all look at each other frazzled. A random vampire turns to the lead demon.  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Do we go after her?  
  
DEMON  
  
(Tilts his head.)  
  
No. Something tells me she's not rushing off to help the Slayer.  
  
She's not the important one.  
  
The demon glances at Spike and then turns his attention back to the crowd.  
  
DEMON  
  
Everything stays as planned!  
  
Tonight, we attack, and the Slayer will die.  
  
For good.  
  
INT. Back at the magic shop. Anya is at the cash register taking care of a customer while Giles, Dawn and Buffy are still sitting at the round table.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks to Giles.)  
  
What are we going to do?  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.)  
  
During the day, the vampires will obviously be contained there.  
  
I believe our best bet is to jump them before they have a chance to jump us.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Raises her head.)  
  
Giles, I don't know how strong I am-  
  
GILES  
  
Not to worry. You go someplace safe with Dawn.  
  
Anya and I will get Willow, Tara and Xander,  
  
And the five of us will take care of it.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Giles, I don't want any of you getting hurt.  
  
GILES  
  
We'll be careful.  
  
BUFFY  
  
No. I am the Slayer. This is my responsibility.  
  
It's always my responsibility.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Takes Buffy's hand softly.)  
  
It's our responsibility. (Pauses.)  
  
When you first arrived, Buffy, I was a Watcher.  
  
I followed the rules I was taught by the council.  
  
But you've taught me so much more. You've taught me  
  
That there are people, everyday people that care just as much  
  
About our world as we do. You've taught me not only to love you  
  
As a Slayer, but, to love you as a daughter as well.  
  
Buffy looks at Giles, her eyes trembling near tears.  
  
GILES  
  
And Willow, Anya, Xander and Tara.  
  
They are all part of you as well. No one could  
  
Have shown me that but You.  
  
Buffy and Giles lean forward and embrace each other in a loving hug. Dawn looks upon the two with sadness in her eyes, not knowing where she fit into this puzzle as anything but an extra burden. The two back away.  
  
GILES  
  
We'll gather. We'll get our weapons, and we'll all go.  
  
After what we've been through, a warehouse full of demons and  
  
Vampires are nothing.  
  
DAWN  
  
What about Glory?  
  
GILES  
  
Anya said they're holding her captive, but I can't  
  
Imagine that will last for long. And Glory can't hurt us.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Gulps.) What about Spike?  
  
BUFFY  
  
We'll rescue him.  
  
Both Giles and Dawn look up at Buffy with surprise, seeing as how this is the first time ever she's been eager to come to Spike's defense. But they had told her that Spike was responsible for bringing her back, and maybe she felt she at least owed something to him for that. Giles pushes his chair back and stands up.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
Very well. Dawn, you stay in the magic shop. I'm going to  
  
Lock it and put the "Closed" sign up. Anya, go find Xander, Willow  
  
And Tara, and meet me back here in an hour. And bring weapons.  
  
Anya nods and leaves the shop while Buffy gets up and starts heading towards the back of the shop.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Flaming crossbows ought to do the trick.  
  
Cut to a bit later, Buffy is hauling some weapons out while Dawn watches in apprehensive confusion, and Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara arrive at the magic shop. Giles opens the door and steps outside.  
  
GILES  
  
Weapons?  
  
The gang shows Giles their supplies, who nods in approval. Back inside, Buffy nods to Dawn.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I'll be back soon.  
  
DAWN  
  
Be careful.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Smiles softly.)  
  
I will.  
  
Buffy and Dawn embrace in a quick hug, then Buffy takes her weapons up again and heads out. Giles locks the door behind her and they all look to Anya.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Pointing.)  
  
It's this way.  
  
The gang follows Anya down the street and to the back road behind the bushes. They all look around and cautiously approach the warehouse. Buffy peeks in the window.  
  
GILES  
  
What do you see?  
  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Squinting.)  
  
Vamps. Demons. Spike.  
  
XANDER  
  
No Glory?  
  
BUFFY  
  
There's broken glass. I don't see her.  
  
GILES  
  
Shall we-  
  
Cutting him off, Buffy strides over to the door and promptly kicks it down. Surprised the vamps and demons stare at her for a moment until the fresh in- pouring sunlight catches a few vamps on fire. A snarl is heard, and like a mad mob, they all rush towards her. Willow grabs Tara's hand and the group splits like the red sea, leaving ample room for Buffy, Giles, Xander and Anya to begin firing. Every few seconds a dusting is either seen or heard, and demons cry out in pain and fall to the floor. It's not long before there are only few left standing, and those few run to the corners of the warehouse cowering. Spike looks over at Buffy with relief. Frowning and dropping her crossbow, Buffy kicks it aside and goes over to Spike, yanking at the ropes and tearing them off. Shrugging, Spike leaps away and stares at Buffy.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Always knew you'd come rescue me.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Tosses her hair.)  
  
Yeah well. they're dead now.  
  
A look of genuine gratitude crosses Spike's face and he opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it and instead nods, and turns around to head out. Giles pauses as Buffy is about to pass him.  
  
GILES  
  
That was excellent, Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Pauses, pursing her lips.)  
  
Just doing my job.  
  
Close-up on Buffy's facial expression, dank yet finally accepting, and with a slight hint of gratitude.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
END OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER 


End file.
